Apple And Cinnamon
by Mae Yuu
Summary: Aku dan dirimu memang memiliki banyak perbedaan. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan bersatu merajut sebuat kisah cinta yang indah. Apakah kita akan bisa mempertahankan ini sampai akhir? Kisah cinta antara 2 perbedaan akan dimulai. chapter 6 update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21_Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, but this fict is mine!

Rating : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing : HiruMamo

Rating : T *anak kecil gak boleh baca soal percintaan! –digebukin anak TK-*

WARNING : Fict ini dibuat oleh author dalam keadaan yang kurang waras. Kemungkinan fict ini akan mengandung berbagai macam komponen yang gaje, OOC, dan mungkin typo(s). Maka jangan marah jika fict ini jelek ataupun kurang berkenan di hati anda *digampar*.

~Apple And Cinnamon~

"Halo? Ada apa, Suzuna?"

"Mamo-nee! Kok tidak ke markas sih? Aku sendirian nih!"

"Iya… Aku akan kesana. Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

"CKLEK…"

Aku menutup teleponku dan segera menuju markas Deimon Devil Bats. Aku menghela nafasku dan terus melangkah ke markas yang hanya 3 blok dari rumahku. Sesampainya disana, Suzuna langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah energiknya.

"Huwa… Mamo-nee kenapa terlambat? Tumben sekali lho…", Suzuna terus menghadangku dengan muka energiknya.

"Ano… Gomen~nee. Tadi ada masalah sedikit", jawabku.

"Masalah apa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita denganku?", tiba-tiba orang berambut kuning jabrik ikut angkat bicara tanpa melihat wajahku, dia Yoichi Hiruma.

"Memangnya perlu, ya?", kataku agak sinis.

"Tidak juga sih…", kata Hiruma sambil mengambil senjata kesayangannya.

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku, tapi dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Ah, dia tidak pernah berubah walaupun aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa merubah sikapnya yang seperti iblis itu.

"Hari ini tidak latihan?", tanyaku kepada Hiruma.

"Latihan. Tapi kita masih menunggu si cebol sialan. Hei, cheerleader sialan! Kemana anak itu?", Hiruma melirik ke arah Suzuna.

"Mana ku tahu!", jawab Suzuna sinis.

"Lho? Kau kan kekasihnya! Pasti kau tahu kan? Nyahahahahahaha…."

"Hihh… You-nii!", Suzuna blushing.

"Sudah… Sudah… Hentikan itu", aku melerai mereka.

"Tapi You-nii yang mulai!", Suzuna membela dirinya.

"Tapi memang benar kan? Kamu sedang berkencan dengannya? Buahahahahaha!", Hiruma semakin menjadi.

"Sudahlah, Hiruma-kun! Jangan menggoda Suzuna lagi, ya?", aku kembali melerai mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau cemburu terhadap mereka, manager sialan?"

'DEG….', jantungku berhenti berdetak. Otakku kembali mencerna perkataan Hiruma. Cemburu? Tentu saja akau cemburu dengan pasangan Suzuna dan Sena! Mereka selalu makan malam bersama dan terkadang berkencan di taman. Sedangkan aku dan Hiruma tidak pernah seperti itu. Setiap kali aku mengajaknya keluar makan malam, dia selalu berkata, "Aku sibuk! Apa kau tidak bisa makan sendiri, he?". Menyebalkan, bukan? Terkadang aku ragu padanya. Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku apa tidak?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku cemburu dengan mereka? Tentu saja aku CEMBURU, Hiruma-kun!", aku pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dan Suzuna.

Aku kesal dengan Hiruma. Bagaimana dia bisa bertanya seperti itu padahal dia tahu jawabannya. Sekarang siapa yang bodoh, ha? Baka! Aku menutup*baca : menggeser* pintu markas dengan kasar. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan markas dengan kesal. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba, Suzuna memanggilku.

"Mamo-nee!", Suzuna memanggilku sembari berlari dengan rollerbladenya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Mamo-nee, maafkan aku, ya"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?", tanyaku bingung.

"Gara-gara aku Mamo-nee menjadi bertengkar dengan You-nii"

"Hey, ini bukan salahmu! Kau tidak melakukan apa pun. Ini sudah biasa kok"

"Tapi, Mamo-nee…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, ya? Aku mau pulang dulu", aku pergi meninggalkan Suzuna. Suzuna hanya memandangiku dengan perasaan heran.

Saat berjalan menuju apartemenku, aku melihat stan permen karet yang sedang promosi disana. Terlintas bayangan Hiruma yang sedang mengunyah permen karet. Tak lupa pula dia meniup balon yang berasal dari permen karet itu. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghentikan fantasi itu. Tapi tak disangka, kakiku melangkah menuju stan itu. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di depan stan itu.

"Ohayou… Silahkan cicipi permen karet terbaru kami ini", ada seorang pria yang menyambutku dengan senyumannya.

Aku mencoba satu dan mulai mengunyahnya. Aku memicingkan mataku saat merasakan permen karet itu. Hm… Ini kan rasa mint! Rasa kesukaan Hiruma. Aku baru tahu bahwa rasa mint itu sungguh membakar lidahku.

"Bagaimana? Apakah anda tertarik dengan permen karet kami ini?", pria itu menyuguhiku sekotak permen karet mint.

"Ya! Aku beli 2 bungkus, ya?", tiba-tiba mulutku berkata spontan. Aku menutup mulutku yang masih mengunyah permen karet itu dengan kedua tanganku. Ingin sekali aku membatalkan acara untuk membeli permen karet itu, tapi aku…err…maksudku mulutku terlanjur mengucapkannya.

"Ini dia gadis manis. Silahkan menikmati", pria itu memberikanku 2 bungkus permen karet yang masing-masing berisi 5 lembar permen karet *yah, anggap saja begitu –plakk-*.

Aku mengambil uang disaku celanaku dan mulai membayarnya.

"Domo arigatou…", kata pria itu dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku untuk membalasnya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju apartemenku. Aku masih saja memandang 2 bungkus permen karet yang aku beli tadi. Aku bingung harus aku apakan permen karet ini. Jika saja permen karet ini tidak berasa mint, pasti sudah aku makan dari tadi. Sesampainya di apartemenku atau lebih tepatnya di depan pintu apartemenku, aku melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mataku. Dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Aku juga melihat mulutnya yang sedang bergerak-gerak menandakan dia sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Hiruma-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?", tanyaku.

"Tentu saja mencarimu, baka!", jawabnya dingin.

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Apa kau bodoh, ya? Aku khawatir padamu tahu! Tiba-tiba saja kau pergi meninggalkanku waktu di markas tadi. Dengan kasar pula!"

"Ya… Ya… Ya… Gomen~ne!", aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan mulai masuk dengan Hiruma membuntutiku.

Hiruma langsung membanting tubuhnya di sofaku. Aku tak keberatan dengannya, karena itu sudah biasa.

"Mau minum apa, Hiruma-kun?", tanyaku.

"Tidak usah", jawa Hiruma singkat.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja", aku duduk sofa tepat di depan Hiruma sehingga kami duduk berhadapan dengan meja kecil yang memisahkan kami.

Aku mengambil note-ku yang tergeletak di meja kecil itu. Aku membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandanganku dari iblis ini. Hiruma tidak memberikan respon apapun. Matanya hanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan apartemenku. Hingga tiba-tiba dia memanggilku.

"Eh, manager sialan", panggilnya dengan kasar.

"Hn…?", aku bergumam.

"Kau sedang makan apa?"

Ah, iya juga! Aku baru menyadarinya! Aku lupa untuk membuang permen karet yang masih kukunyah ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang makan apa-apa", aku segera menyembunyikan permen karet yang kukunyah di bawah lodahku

"Hei! Kemari kau", Hiruma menarik wajahku dengan kasar.

Aku bisa memandang wajahnya yang menurutku lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Wajahku sempat memerah saat dia menghirup aroma di bibirku.

"Buka mulutmu", Hiruma memerintahkanku dengan kasar.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tidak mau.

"BUKA!", Hiruma menaikkan volume suaranya dan itu membuatku kembali takut.

Aku membuka mulutku.

"Jangan sembunyikan permen karet itu!", sepertinya Hiruma mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menyembunyikan permen karet di bawah lidahku.

"Ini kan mint! Sejak kapan kau suka dengan permen karet rasa mint?", kata Hiruma yang mulai mengintrogasiku.

"Eng… Aku hanya coba-coba saja kok", aku menarik wajahku dari cengkraman Hiruma.

"Coba-coba, ya?", Hiruma memicingkan matanya.

"Eh…?", aku ketakutan melihatnya.

"Coba-coba atau co…ba….-….co…ba….?"

"Apa maksudmu sih?", aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Nah, sekarang aku tanya. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Pedas dan membuat lidahku terbakar! Pokoknya aku tidak suka rasa ini"

"Baka! Memang itu rasanya! Kalau tahu rasanya seperti itu, kenapa masih kau kunyah, ha? Kenapa tidak kau buang saja?"

Iya juga, ya? Kenapa tidak aku buang saja? Ah, aku akui bahwa aku memang bodoh sekarang. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tong sampah. Aku pun membuang permen karet yang aku kunyah tadi. Lalu aku kembali ke sofa.

"Sedang apa kau tadi?", tanya Hiruma.

"Membuang permen karetnya", jawabku dengan ekspresi polos.

"Cihh…", Hiruma bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Lho, Hiruma-kun? Mau kemana?", tanyaku.

"Pulang", Hiruma membuka dan menutup pintu apartemenku dengan kasar.

"BLAM!", terdengar suara pintu apartemenku yang tertutup secar keras.

Ada apa sih dengannya? Kenapa dia berubah begini? Ah, aku memang tidak pernah mengerti perasannya. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dan menghela nafasku. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu. Oh iya! Aku ingat bahwa aku punya 2 bungkus permen karet. Rencananya akan aku berikan pada Hiruma, tapi karena dia terlanjur pulang, ya sudah kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku simpan saja.

Malamnya, aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun. Acara di televisi semuanya sedang tidak bagus. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurku saja. Malam ini begitu sepi. Walaupun aku telah memiliki Hiruma, tapi sedikitpun dia tidak pernah mengobati rasa kesepianku ini. Hah… Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari dia? Dia memang lelaki yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Tiba-tiba aku mengambil sebungkus permen karet yang baru aku beli tadi. Aku mencoba mengambil 1 buah permen karet. Sekedar bermain-main untuk membunuh rasa jenuhku, aku pun mengunyahnya.

"Huwahhh….. Pedas!", aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan rasa panas yang membakar lidahku.

Aku segera membuang permen karet itu tapi rasa pedasnya masih terasa menjalar di lidahku. Tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering tanda ada yang meneleponku. Aku pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hah… Halo?"

"Sedang apa kau, manager sialan! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?", rupanya dia Hiruma.

"Huwah… Hah… Gomen… Hah… Gomen~ne!", rasa mint itu semakin membakar lidahku.

"Kau kenapa, manager sialan?"

"Tidak… Hah… Hah… Tidak apa…apa…", aku kembali menahan rasa pedas dan panas di lidahku. Aku kembali mendesah tanda kepedasan.

"Jangan lakukan yang macam-macam, ya? Kekekekekekeke"

"Ap… Hah… Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Ya… Pikirkan saja sendiri"

"Sebenarnya… Huwah… Kau mau… Hah… Apa sshhhih?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin…. Eh, manager sialan! Kau ini kenapa sih?", terdengar suara Hiruma yang khawatir denganku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ssssudah.. ya?", aku menutup teleponku.

Aku segera mengambil makanan manis. Apa saja yang manis asalkan lidahku tidak terbakar lagi. Akhirnya aku mengambil cup cake yang ada di lemariku. Aku memakan cherry yang menghiasi cup cake itu. Fuh… Rasanya manis sekali dan membuat rasa pedas khas mint menghilang.

"Tok… Tok…", tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Aku melirik jam dinding di apartemenku dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 a.m!

"Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Apa orang itu bodoh, ya?", aku berjalan menuju pintu apartemenku dan membukanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, manager sialan?", rupanya dia Hiruma.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?", tanyaku dengan nada polosku.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa? Kau khawatir, ya?"

"Cih… Tentu saja, baka!", dia menyentil keningku.

Akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Aku sudah mencegahnya tapi dia malah memaksa untuk masuk. Dia kembali membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar di sofaku, aku tetap mengacuhkannya. Aku tidak duduk di dekat Hiruma, aku memilih untuk duduk di dekat televisi.

"Eh, manager sialan!", panggil Hiruma.

"Hn…?", aku hanya bergumam tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau makan permen karet rasa mint lagi, ya?"

"Tidak", jawabku singkat dan mengacuhkannya.

"Kalau begitu ini apa?", Hiruma melemparkan bungkus permen karet rasa mint ke arahku.

"Kau dapat dari mana?", tanyaku.

"Disini", Hiruma menunjuk meja kecil di depannya.

"Oh…."

"Kau menyukai rasa mint kan? Iya kan?"

"Ng… Tidak", aku tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Oh, begitu ya? Baiklah", tiba-tiba Hiruma beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemenku.

"Nee? Mau kemana, Hiruma-kun?", sekarang aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu.

"BLAMM!", Hiruma menutup pintu kamar apartemenku dengan sangat keras. Ada apa sih dengannya? Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung dengannya. Ini aneh kan? Apa mungkin gara-gara aku tidak menyukai rasa mint menjadikannya marah padaku? Itu kan konyol? Ah, hentikan! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan membaik.

Fiuhh… Chapter 1 selesai! Rencananya sih mau bikin oneshoot juga. Tapi masih ada satu kata yang terus menghantui Shiroku, yaitu 'MALES'! Yah,begitulah. Update akan diusahakan secepatnya.

Shiroku mohon R&R, C&C, de es beh…

Arigatou, minna-san!

Nb: buat Anindita Anung Permata, elu kudu baca + comment! Kalo kagak, gue kawinin elu! *triple kicked by anung*.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21-Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. Kalo fict ini sih punyanya Shiroku^^

Pairing : HiruMamo

Rating : T for Tolol *plakplakplak*

Genre : Romance/Drama

WARNING : fict ini mengandung OOC, AU ah gelap (?), semi canon *maybe? –plak-*, typo(s), gaje, abal, de es beh…

Chapter 2

"Ng…?", aku bergumam saat handphoneku berdering. Sial! Kukira Hiruma meneleponku, tapi alarmlah yang membangunkanku.

Aku mengutak-atik handphoneku dan mencari pesan atau apa saja yang berkaitan dengan Hiruma. Tapi, tak ada satupun pesan masuk dari Hiruma. Aku mengusap kedua mataku dengan punggung tanganku agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kenyataan ini. Tapi, memang benar. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Hiruma tidak mengirimkan pesan atau menghubungiku. Ini aneh! Tidak biasanya iblis itu mengabaikanku seperti ini. Apa dia benar-benar marah karena kejadian semalam? Tapi apa salahku sih? Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!

"Kruyuk…."

Ah, sial! Perutku sepertinya sudah protes kepadaku karena semalam aku tidak mengisinya. Yah, aku hanya memakan permen karet sialan ditambah dengan cup cake yang ukurannya kecil pula. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur apartemenku, aku tidak melihat bahan baku untuk memasak ataupun snack yang bisa kumakan. Ah! Menyebalkan! Aku harus membeli makanan sekarang juga. Akhirnya aku bersiap-siap untuk membeli makanan.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, aku segera menuju restoran cepat saji ataupun supermarket yang bisa aku kunjungi. Saat kepalaku sedang waspada melihat kiri kanan untuk mencari restoran, handphoneku tiba-tiba berdering.

"Halo?"

"Hei, pacar sialan! Kau kemana? Cepat ke markas!", kata seseorang yang menghubungiku.

"Chotto mattekure! Aku sedang mencari makanan! Aku belum sarapan. Toh ini kan masih pagi sekali", jawabku.

"Kau harus ke markas SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tapi kan…"

"Nanti kita mencari sarapan bersama!"

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, sambungannya terputus. Aku masih mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan orang tadi. Sarapan bersama? Hiruma mengajakku? Bersama? Aku tidak percaya ini! Tampak sebuah senyuman melengkung indah di wajahku. Aku tidak memikirkan lagi tentang apa tujuan Hiruma menyuruhku ke markas! Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli dengan sarapan bersama kami yang pertama! Apakah ini bisa dibilang kencan pertama kami? Entahlah. Aku sungguh tak peduli. Aku segera bergegas menuju markas Deimon Devil Bats, sambil terus memegangi perutku karena kelaparan.

Sesampainya di markas Deimon Devil Bats, aku segera mencari sosok pria yang sangat aku butuhkan sekarang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku menemukannya sedang menggunakan seragam rugby-nya.

"Hiru…"

"Tidak usah memanggilku! Aku sudah tahu kedatanganmu, pacar sialan", sapaanku terpotong oleh kata-kata pedasnya.

"Hah… Untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari?", aku hanya pasrah dengan sikapnya itu.

"He? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau sudah amnesia? Tentu saja kau harus bekerja mencatat daftar kegiatan kami!", pemuda berambut jabrik itu tidak memandangku.

"Tapi… Kapan makannya?", aku memelas.

"Nanti! Setelah timku selesai latihan", dia beranjak pergi dari hadapanku.

APA? Setelah selesai latihan aku baru boleh makan? Ini penyiksaan! Bayangkan saja, tim Deimon Devil Bats kalau latihan sampai 2 jam atau lebih. Aku hanya memegang perutku dan menampangkan wajah konyolku untuk menahan rasa laparku. Aku hanya mematung di ambang pintu masuk markas.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kerja!", pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengagetkanku dari belakang dan sukses membuat jantungku nyaris lepas.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Aduh… Aduh…", aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung saat mendekati dokumen laporan kegiatan tim Deimon Devil Bats yang tergeletak di meja depanku.

Pemuda err... Kekasihku tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia hanya menungguku dengan senjata kesayangannya yang digantung di pundak kanannya. Aku mengambil dokumen itu dan segera menyusul Hiruma yang menungguku.

Hiruma berjalan membelakangiku. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki rasa kasihan kepadaku yang sedang kelaparan ini. Apa dia tidak memiliki hati? Apa dia benar-benar anak iblis? Harrrgggg! Begitu banyak pertanyaan konyol tentangnya. Akhirnya, kami sampai di lapangan tempat tim Deimon Devil Bats latihan.

"Ayo siap-siap!", Hiruma sang kapten mulai berteriak memberikan komando ke seluruh anggota timnya. Serentak mereka semua memposisikan diri mereka sesuai dengan strategi yang diberika oleh sang kapten.

Aku hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan malas dan tentu saja…. Lapar. Itu yang utama. Aku terus menggosok-gosokkan perutku berharap dia berhenti berdemo. Kegelisahanku kian meningkat ketika aku merasakan lambungku terasa sakit dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Mamo-nee? Kau kenapa?", rupanya Suzuna memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok", aku mengakkan posisi dudukku yang sedari tadi membungkuk.

"Kau yakin, Mamo-nee?", Suzuna mendekatiku.

"Astaga, Mamo-nee! Kau pucat sekali!", tampak wajah energik Suzuna memudar karena kepanikannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa", aku mencoba tersenyum tipis dengan bibirku yang semakin mengering ini.

"Mamo-nee sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah kok. Sudah. Tenanglah… Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku", aku mencoba menutupi rasa perih di perutku ini dengan senyuman konyol.

"Tapi wajah Mamo-nee pucat sekali"

"Tidak. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku mau ke toilet dulu", aku mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan Suzuna yang semakin membuat perutku kelaparan dan perih.

Aku segera menuju toilet yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari lapangan itu. Sesampainya di toilet, aku hanya memandangi wajah konyolku di depan cermin toilet. Betapa konyolnya wajahku jika sedang kelaparan. Begitu pucat seperti mayat yang sedang diawetkan. Aku benar-benar lapar. Haruskah aku kabur dari sini dan mencari restoran cepat saji? Ah, tidak! Jika aku melakukan itu, Hiruma akan membunuhku.

"Ukh….", aku bergumam kesakitan saat perutku kembali perih dan terus protes untuk segera diisi dengan okonomiyaki atau apa saja bisa aku makan. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana? Kabur?

"Kruyukkk….~",

CUKUP! Aku sudah muak dengan ini! Aku akan kabur dan makan sepuasnya! Persetan dengan celotehan Hiruma yang membuat telingaku sakit. Aku segera melangkah keluar toilet dan mengendap-endap pergi dari lapangan neraka ini. Ya, sejauh ini aksi kaburku tidak diketahui siapa pun. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan…

"MAMO-NEE! Kau mau kemana?"

Sial! Anak itu memergokkiku! Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakkannya.

"Lho? Hei, MAMO-NEE!", anak itu kembali memanggilku dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang mengejarku dengan rollerbladenya itu. Aku segera berlari pelan dan akhirnya aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

"MAMO-NEE! Tunggu!"

Aku terus berlari tanpa memeperhatikan tenaga yang sudah tinggal sedikit lagi. Kakiku terasa berat, kepalaku pusing, mataku tidak melihat apa-apa selain keburaman. Dan 1…2…3...

"BRUUKKK….~!"

"MAMO-NEE!", Suzuna terus berteriak.

"Tolong! Siapa saja! Tolong Mamo-nee!", dia terus berteriak meminta tolong. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya tidak berdaya mencium tanah tempatku berbaring sekarang.

"Hoi! Kau tidak apa-apa?", itu adalah suara yang aku dengar pertama kali.

Kepalaku terasa berat sekali dan pening. Mataku terus saja berkunang-kunang tidak karuan. Dan akhirnya, mataku menangkap sebuah pria yang berambut kuning jabrik yang sudah familiar bagiku, Hiruma. Yah, benar. Dia Hiruma. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedikit panik itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di kepala bagian belakangku. Begitu nyaman dan… He? Lembut?

"HIYAHHH~!", aku segera bangun dan menarik selimut yang ada di kakiku.

Hiruma hanya menatapku dengan tatapan khasnya. Tatapan yang penuh dengan teka-teki yang tidak bisa aku pecahkan.

"Di… Dimana ini? Aku kenapa?", aku meraba kepalaku yang sepertinya terdapat perban terlilit disana.

"Kau dirumahku. Tepatnya di kamarku", jawab Hiruma dengan tenang.

"APAAA? Rumahmu? Kamarmu?", aku menutupi badanku dengan selimut dan bergidik ngeri.

"Tenanglah, pacar sialan! Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu!", Hiruma pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei… Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil makanan"

"He? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan! Memangnya untuk apa lagi? Untuk menggantikan bole rugby, he?"

"Terserah kau saja lah", aku bangkit dari tempat tidur Hiruma yang king size itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang", aku sudah tidak betah di tempat ini.

"Hei! Kau mau pingsan di tengah jalan lagi? Lebih baik kau makan dulu disini! "

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku akan beli makanan saja", aku sweatdrop.

"Aku tahu maksudmu! Tenang saja, makana yang akan kuberikan padamu tak akan beri racun!"

"He? Racun? Bukan…bukan! Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu"

"Lalu apa? Takut masakanku tidak enak, he?"

"Bukan! Aku tidak lap…."

"Kruyuk….", belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, perutku sudah memotongnya dengan nada yang memuakkan.

"Tidak lapar, ya? Kekekekekekeke! Baka! Lebih baik kau tidur saja daripada kau berlari-lari mencari makanan! Aduh… Konyolnya", Hiruma meninggalkanku dengan hadiah sebuah ejekan yang membuatku sukses kesal dengannya. Tapi… Apa Hiruma bisa masak, ya? Aku mulai khawatir.

Aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur Hiruma dan mataku menjelajahi seluk beluk kamar ini. Dindingnya didominasi warna dark blue yang membuat kamar ini menjadi gelap. Aneh! Apa Hiruma tidak suka warna cerah? Seperti pink? Aku terkikik geli saat membayangkan Hiruma menggunakan kostum balerina yang didominasi warna pink cerah dengan wajah Hiruma yang merona. Ahahaha… *SUMPAH! Authornya ikut ketawa waktu nulis ini*.

"Aduh… Manisnya…", aku terus saja membayangkan Hiruma.

"Apanya yang manis?", tiba-tiba Hiruma sudah ada di depanku dan sukses membuatku kaget dan membuyarkan imajinasi konyol tentangnya.

"Ah… Tidak. Tidak apa-apa", aku menahan ketawaku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau keluar sana!"

"He? Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan, baka! Aku mau mengganti baju! Aku gerah memakai baju ini!", Hiruma menunjuk seragam Amefuto yang ia gunakan.

"Hei, hei, tunggu!", Hiruma mendorongku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan mengintip, ya? Kekekekekeke"

"Apa katamu!"

"BLAM!", Hiruma menutup pintu.

Huh… Membosankan. Aku harus menunggu Hiruma untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Aku ingin makan! Hei, tunggu sebentar. Apakah saat memasak, Hiruma masih menggunakan seragam Amefutonya?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", sungguh! Aku tidak menahan tertawaku ini. Aku melepaskannya hingga tawaku semakin meledak.

"Ada apa sih dengan dirimu?", tiba-tiba Hiruma membuka pintu kamarnya dan dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan T-shirt putih yang kontras dengan tubuhnya. Tak lupa pula dengan celana jeans panjangnya.

"Emp! Aku tidak apa-apa kok", aku membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Menahan tawaku agar tidak meledak lagi.

"Dasar aneh!", Hiruma menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

Hiruma mengajakku ke ruang makannya. Saat perjalanan menuju ruang makannya, aku terus saja menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah Hiruma dengan kedua bola mataku. Rumahnya begitu besar seperti manor house dalam komik yang pernah aku pinjam dari Sena. Aku baru tersadar bahwa ini adalah kunjunganku yang pertama ke rumah Hiruma. Hiruma tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dimana dia tinggal, seperti apa rumahnya, ataupun pengalaman-pengalaman hidupnya. Dia sangat tertutup. Tak pernah dia menceritakan sedikitpun tentang dirinya kepadaku.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Makanlah sepuasnya mumpung kau ada disini", Hiruma duduk di kursi makan.

Aku hanya cengo melihat itu semua. Bayangkan saja, makanannya begitu banyak dan tertata rapi. Aku tidak percaya jika Hiruma memasak sendiri dan menata ini semua.

"Hei, pacar sialan! Kau tidak mau makan? Ya sudah. Biar aku yang habiskan semua", Hiruma menyantap makanannya sendiri.

Aku duduk di kursi makan yang sudah ia siapkan. Baiklah… Ini saatnya aku menghabiskan masa laparku! SAATNYA MAKAN DIMULAI!

Aku memakan makananku dengan lahap. Sampai-sampai sepasang bola mata Hiruma mengamatiku dan menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelaparan, ya?", tanyanya padaku.

"Hn…", hanya gumaman yang aku berikan padanya.

"Tapi, tunggu sebentar", aku menghentikan acara makanku.

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau yang membuat ini semua?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak percaya, ha?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana seorang Yoichi Hiruma yang seperti iblis bisa membuat makanan seenak ini?"

"Terserah kau saja! Apa kau mau melihatku masak?"

'Pik…..', mataku langsung menatapnya dengan penuh heran. Sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Tidak usah seperti itu!", Hiruma melahap makanannya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan melahap makananku lagi.

"Domo arigatou atas makanannya, Hiruma-kun!"

"Hn… Oh iya, jangan lupa makan ini", Hiruma melemparkan sebuah permen karet rasa mint ke arahku.

"He? Tidak usah, Hiruma-kun"

"Makanlah"

"Tidak usah. Makanan tadi sudah cukup untukku"

"MAKAN!"

'Glek…', aku hanya menelan ludahku dan menatap permen rasa mint yang kubenci. Aku sudah tidak menolaknya atau membuangnya. Mata Hiruma terus mengawasiku. Akhirnya, dengan penuh terpaksa, aku memakannya.

"Huwahh… Hah… Hah….", aku memejamkan mataku karena reaksi mint ini membuat lidahku terbakar.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan? Kekekeke…", Hiruma menertawaiku.

"Puah!", aku membuang permen itu di sembarang tempat.

Aku mengipas-ngipasi mulutku dengan tanganku. Pedas, panas, dan terbakar. Itulah sensasi yang aku rasakan.

"Hih… ruma…kun! Hah… Hah… Huwahhh! Masih pedas! Gimana nih?", aku meminta Hiruma sang pakar mint menolongku.

"Mana kutahu"

"Ini… Hah… Semuah… Salahmuh!", aku terus mendesah kepedasan.

Hiruma sepertinya menikmati aksi konyolku yang lidahnya sedang terbakar ini. Sesekali Hiruma tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahku ini.

"Kumohon… Hiruma-kun…", aku memohon kepadanya untuk segera membantuku menghilangkan rasa panas di lidahku ini yang sekarang menjalar ke tenggorokanku.

"Ah, baiklah. Minum saja air putih itu"

Aku segera menyaut gelas yang penuh dengan air putih yang ada disampingku. Baru 1 tegukkan, aku sudah menghentikan meneguknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya aneh"

"Coba minum lagi"

Aku meminum lagi dan rasanya masih sama seperti awal. Begitu sejuk. Aku bisa merasakan kesejukan yang menjalar dari lidah kemudian ketenggorokanku. Aku merasa nyaman ketika perutku dimanjakan dengan rasa sejuk.

"Rasanya…."

"Hn?"

"Sejuk"

"Kekekekekekeke… Memang begitu rasanya jika kau memakan permen mint lalu meneguk air putih! Dasar baka! Kau tak pernah mencobanya, ya?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan terus menatap gelas yang ada di tanganku.

"Arigatou atas makanannya, Hiruma-kun!", aku melanglah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hn… Kau tak mau ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu sa…", aku membuka pintu keluar Hiruma dan cengo melihat kondisi jalan yang tidak aku kenal.

"Ini dimana?", aku bergumam kecil.

"Nyahaha… Sudah ku bilangkan? Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang saja!", Hiruma menarik tanganku.

Tangannya dingin. Ya, tidak seperti biasanya tangannya dingin seperti ini. Dia terus menggenggam tanganku. Begitu erat. Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku menyadari sesuatu!

"Sebentar!", aku menarik tanganku.

"Cih… Ada apa lagi sih?", Hiruma berdecak kesal.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Hiruma-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah makan bersama dan kau mengantarkanku pulang… Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tidak. Bukankah ini biasa! Ayo cepat pulang! Hari sudah semakin sore!", Hiruma kembali menarik tanganku.

Hih… Apa-apaan dia ini! Seharusnya dia berkata, 'Ya! Aku menyadarinya! Seharusnya kita melakukan ini dari dulu'. Tapi dia tidak menjawab seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Hiruma-kun, ini jalan apa sih? Aku kok baru tahu, ya?", aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Namanya jalan CEREWET!", dia menekankan kata 'CEREWET'.

"Ck… Ayolah, Hiruma-kun! Jangan bertingkah dingin kepadaku. Aku kan…"

"Ssssttt…. Diam!", Hiruma mendekatkan telunjuknya tepat di bibirku.

"Ada apa?", bisikku.

"Ayo kita cari jalan lain", tiba-tiba Hiruma menarik tanganku dan memutar arahnya.

"Lho memangnya kenapa?", aku hanya mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

Ih… Ada apa sih dengan orang ini? Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia selalu tertutup padaku, he?

"Wah… Wah… Rupanya Hiruma si sampah membawa pasangan baru, ya?", tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kami berdua.

Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal saat mendengar suara orang itu. Aku ingin menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu agar mengetahui wujudnya.

"Jangan menoleh ke arahnya", Hiruma mengeratkan pegangan di tanganku sampai-sampai aku merasakan sakit di tanganku.

"Hei, Hiruma! Kenapa tidak kau perkenalkan gadis itu untukku? Jangan pelit seperti itu!", orang itu terus berceloteh.

"Cih… Sial!", aku memandang Hiruma yang wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bukan karena malu, tapi dia marah. Genggamannya semakin dia kuatkan, sehingga aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Huwaaa….! Ittai, baka na!", aku menarik tanganku dan mulutku dengan begitu saja melemparkan kata-kata yang menurutku tidak pantas untuk Hiruma.

Hiruma menarik bajuku dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Tapi, orang yang berceloteh itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan kami berdua. Tepatnya, di depan mukaku. Begitu dekat. Aku terkejut dan bisa merasakan nafas orang itu. Menyeramkan. Aku memundurkan wajahku. Hiruma mendorong pria itu yang tertawa kegirangan melihat ekspresiku.

"Enyahlah, rambut dread sialan!", Hiruma mulai angkat bicara.

"Hei, hei, hei! Aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan dengan wanita di sampingmu itu! Janganlah pelit, sampah!", Agon mulai menyebalkan.

"Cih… Jangan ganggu kami! Awas, aku mau lewat!", Hiruma menarik tanganku dan berjalan melalui Agon.

Aku merasakan Agon memandangiku dan aku tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Kyaaaaa…..", Agon memegang tanganku dan aku berteriak dengan keras dan sukses membuat Hiruma menepis tangan Agon.

"Ck… Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan dosamu itu!", Hiruma memandangi Agon dengan sinisnya.

"Wah… Sombong sekali kau, sampah!"

Yah… Akhirnya terjadi adu mulut antara Hiruma dan Agon. Tapi, Hiruma hanya berkata dengan stay cool. Sedangkan Agon tampak bersungut-sungut melayani Hiruma. Aku hanya mendengarkan bertengkaran itu dari balik punggung Hiruma. Aku takut.

"Cih… Baiklah, dread sialan. Aku harus pergi dulu", Hiruma menarik tanganku lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Agon hanya mengomel dan terus meneriakki Hiruma dengan sindiran yang tidak mempan bagi seorang Hiruma.

Akhirnya, aku dan Hiruma sampai di apartemenku.

"Arigatou, Hiruma-kun", aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hn… Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu, pacar sialan", Hiruma meninggalkanku di depan pintu kamar apartemen.

"Hati-hati, ya!", Hiruma tidak mendengarnya.

Ya, setan sepertinya tidak akan mendengar kata-kata tadi.

"Ya, pacar sialan!", Hiruma membalasnya.

APA? Hiruma membalasnya? Huwaaaa… Aku tidak menyangka! Tapi, sekarang dengan nama panggilan 'Pacar sialan'. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting dia sudah membalasnya…

Yaaaa~! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! Mind to review, minna-san?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Ingaki & Yusuke Murata

Rating : T for Tendang authornya

Genre : Romance/Drama

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, AUk deh gelap *gampared*. Banyak sekali partikel-partikel konyolnya *he?*. Typo(s) *maybe*. *Apa lagi, ya? Kayaknya cukup warningnya.

Chapter 3

"Yaaaaa~!…. Hari ini cerah, ya?"

"Em… Benar! Hari yang bagus untuk latihan…"

"Mamo-nee, lihat! Itu You_-nii_!"

"Eh, iya benar!"

Hiruma mendekatiku dan Suzuna.

"2 hari lagi kita akan bertarung melawan tim _Shinryuuji Naga_," kata Hiruma.

"Ya… Baguslah," jawabku singkat.

"Yaaaa~! Kita harus menang!" Suzuna bersorak-sorak.

"Dasar _cheers_ sialan! Tentu saja kita harus menang!" Hiruma meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Hei kalian semua! Ayo berkumpul!" Hiruma mengumpulkan anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_.

"Dengar, ya! 2 hari lagi kita akan bertarung melawan tim _Shinryuuji Naga_. Jadi kita harus menang melawan rambut _dread_ sialan itu!" Hiruma berteriak.

"_YOSH_~!" serentak anggota DDB.

"Jika kalian kalah, aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" Hiruma mengangkat _AK-47_nya.

"Glek…." Sena hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Baiklah! Ayo latihan! YA~HA!" Hiruma dan _AK-47_ny_a_ sedang beraksi _aka_ nembak-nembak ke atas gitu lah *ikut di tembak*.

Anggota tim DDB sangat bersemangat sekali saat melakukan latihan. Aku memandangi anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ satu persatu. Hiruma juga tak luput dari pandanganku. Terkadang, aku tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Hiruma. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum sinis dan itu membuatku bersungut-sungut. Suzuna juga sedang asik menyemangati anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats _dengan sorakan-sorakannya. Hingga sore menjelang, anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats _masih saja latihan. Aku memandangi Sena yang sudah ngos-ngosan melayani permintaan Hiruma. Astaga! Ini kelewatan! Aku harus menghentikan latihan ini. Aku memberikan sinyal kepada Hiruma agar menghentikan latihannya karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Tapi Hiruma tidak memberikan respon apapun. Sepertinya dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Baiklah, ini benar-benar kelewatan!

Aku berjalan mendekati anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats _yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

"Sudah cukup! Latihan hari ini sudah selesai!" aku berteriak dan Hiruma berjalan ke arahku.

Semua anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats _memandangiku dan berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"He? Kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau gila? Berikan mereka waktu untuk beristirahat!" kataku.

"Istirahat katamu? Itu tidak perlu! Jika kita beristirahat, kita bisa kalah!"

"_Baka_! Lihatlah mereka, Hiruma-_kun_!" aku menunjuk ke arah anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats._

Hiruma hanya memandangi mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" sambung Hiruma.

"Ah! Kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan!" aku pergi meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Teman-teman, lebih baik kalian istirahat saja. Latihan akan dilanjutkan besok," aku tersenyum lebar.

Seketika anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats _bersorak gembira.

"Mamo-_nee_ memang baik, _max_~!" kata Monta.

"Yah, kau benar, Monta," jawab Sena.

Seluruh anggota tim_ Deimon Devil Bats_ pulang ke alam masing-masing *digebukin* kecuali Hiruma dan aku. Aku memandangi Hiruma dengan wajah kesal merapikan baju _Amefuto_nya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah penuh dengan keraguan.

"K…Kau… Marah padaku?" tanyaku.

Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal.

"Hi… Hiruma-_kun_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa!" kata Hiruma dengan sinis tanpa menatapku.

"Kau…."

"Tentu saja aku marah padamu! Dasar pacar sialan!" kata-kataku sudah dipotong duluan oleh Hiruma.

"_Gomenasai,_ Hiruma-_kun_," aku menunduk.

"Keh…." Hiruma pergi menunggalkanku dengan menggendong _AK-47_nya.

Aku hanya memandangi punggungnya yang sedikit mulai jauh dariku. Aku menunduk. Merasa bersalah? Tentu tidak! Aku tidak merasa bersalah, tapi aku hanya ingin membantu anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats _supaya energi mereka tidak terkuras habis hanya karena latihan gila yang dilakukan Hiruma.

"Oi, pacar sialan!" Hiruma memanggilku.

"Ng?"

"Kau tidak pulang, he?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang!"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah!"

"Ng… Ano… Aku…."

"Apa? Sudah, cepat pulang! Aku sudah lelah menunggumu"

"Maksudmu?"

"_Baka_! Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, wahai pacar sialan~!"

"Ukh!" aku berjalan mendekati Hiruma dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku di tanah.

Kami berjalan menuju apartemenku.

Hening…

Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Hiruma. Aku hanya menatap lurus. Terkadang aku hanya curi-curi pandang *lagunya Naif mode :: ON*.

"Ada apa denganmu, pacar sialan?" tiba-tiba Hiruma memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh… Eno… Ng… Tidak apa-apa kok," kataku gelagapan.

"Yakin?" Hiruma menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Eh…? I-Iya kok,"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi…"

"Ng…?"

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Hiruma menatapku dengan tajam dan wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya sekarang.

"A-Aku… Ti-Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok," aku menjauhkan mukaku dan sekarang wajahku sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Hiruma kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, aku hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemenku, aku segera membukanya.

"Hiruma_-kun_ mampir dulu, ya?" aku menarik tangan Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya pasrah. Dan dia langsung membanting tubuhnya di sofa apartemenku.

"Hiruma-_kun_ mau minum apa?" tanyaku.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya.

"Aku buatkan _lemon tea_, ya?"

Hiruma tidak menjawabnya dan itu aku anggap dengan jawaban 'iya'.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku menghampiri Hiruma dengan membawa nampan yang berisi 2 gelas lemon tea.

"_Dozo…_" kataku dengan sopan.

"Hn…" Hiruma segera menyeruput gelas penuh lemon tea itu.

"Oh iya, kapan kau mendapatkan undangan untuk bertanding dari _Shinryuuji Naga_?"

"Kemarin"

"Oh, siapa yang memberitahumu?" kataku sambil menyeruput _lemon tea_-ku.

"Agon"

"Uhuk…. Uhukk….~! Apaaaa? Agon?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Tidak usah memasang tampang seperti itu,"

"Tapi bagimana bisa…? Kau dan Agon kan…"

"Bermusuhan? Memang"

"Ya, terus bagaimana dia menghubungimu?"

"_Handphone_, _baka_! Ini jaman globalisasi! Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot bertemu dengan wajahnya yang memuakkan,"

"Bagaimana dia bisa mendapat nomormu?"

"Cih… Kau cerewet sekali!"

"Yah… Aku kan hanya ingin tahu saja. Salah, ya?"

"…" Hiruma tidak menjawabnya.

"Hirumaaaaa-_kuunnnnn_…~"

"Apa sih?"

"Aku salah ya jika banyak bertanya?"

"Ah! Tidak tahu!"

"Kenapa sih Hiruma-_kun_ ini? Sepertinya stres sekali? Karena pertandingan yang akan berlangsung 2 hari, ya?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Kau memang menyebalkan, ya?"

"Emp…. _Gomen_! Aku banyak bertanya," aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku hanya cemas"

"Cemas kenapa? Aduh… _Gomen_! Aku bertanya lagi! Tidak usah dijawab, Hiruma-_kun_," aku menunduk.

"Aku cemas memikirkan pertandingan melawan _Shinryuuji Naga_ nanti"

"Lho? Kenapa? Tim kita kan pernah menang satu kali melawan tim _Shinryuuji Naga_,"

"Benar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghantui perasaanku"

"Apa?"

"Itu…. Ah, lupakan!" Hiruma beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"_Nee_? Hiruma-_kun_ mau kemana?"

"Pulang!"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya?"

"Hn…" Hiruma hanya bergumam dan pergi meninggalkan apartemenku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan membereskan gelas sisa _lemon tea_ tadi. Aku menyentuh gelas milik Hiruma tadi. Aku merasakan sesuatu. Seketika perkataan Hiruma melintasi otakku.

'Aku cemas'

Cemas? Kenapa tiba-tiba Hiruma bisa cemas? Dan perkataannya kembali melintasi otakku.

'Benar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghantui perasaanku'

Perasaan? Sejak kapan Hiruma memiliki perasaan? Keh… Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku duduk di sofaku dan memutar otakku agar bisa memecahkan misteri kecemasan Hiruma. Aku kembali bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat Hiruma menjadi cemas seperti itu? Apa mungkin dia cemas karena akan melawan tim Shinryuuji Naga? Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Hiruma tak akan pernah cemas saat melawan siapapun. Justru dia malah semangat untuk menyusun taktik liciknya. Aku kembali menganalisis keadaan. Tapi, saat sedang berkonsentrasi menyimpulkan masalah ini, handphoneku berdering.

_'1 message received'_

Aku segera membukanya dan rupanya itu dari Hiruma.

_From:_ Hiruma_-kun_

_Subject: No Subject_

Cepat tidur, pacar sialan! Jangan pedulikan aku!

He? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkannya? Aku segera membalas pesannya.

_To:_ Hiruma_-kun_

_Subject: No Subject_

He? Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku sedang memikirkanmu?

Aku segera mengirimkannya. Tapi, tak sampai semenit, Hiruma telah membalasnya.

_From:_ Hiruma-_kun_

_Subject: No Subject_

Itu tidak penting, pacar sialan! Yang terpenting adalah kau harus tidur sekarang juga! Jangan balas message-ku ini dan segera tidur!

Aku segera menutup handphoneku dan mendesah kesal. Ck… Kenapa dia selalu berkata 'itu tidak penting'? Keh… Aku benar-benar kesal dengannya. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kesal dengannya. Aku kembali berpikir tentang kecemasan Hiruma. Aku benar-benar dibuat pusing! Apa yang membuatnya cemas sih? Apa aku bertanya langsung saja padanya, ya? Tapi jawabannya pasti 'itu tidak penting'. Sialan! Aku benar-benar bingung!

Aku segera membereskan gelas sisa _lemon tea_ tadi. Dan segera melirik ke arah jam dinding apartemenku. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07.30 p.m *waktu di Jepang*, tapi aku sudah merasa mengantuk. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Normal POV

Seorang pria berambut _spiky_ berwarna pirang itu sedang asik berbaring di tempat tidur _king size_-nya. Dia menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Hiruma POV

Sekarang aku sedang asik berbaring di tempat tidurku dengan kecemasan yang terus menghantuiku. Cih… Apa yang aku pikirkan, he? Seandainya saja aku tidak menyepakati perjanjian yang diberikan Agon, pasti aku tidak akan cemas seperti ini!

Hah….

Apakah timku akan menang seperti dulu?

Atau…

Aku akan kehilangan Mamori?

Cih….

Maafkan aku Mamori. Aku telah salah bertindak. Aku salah. Maafkan aku yang telah…..

Mengorbankanmu, Mamori…

~Tsuzuku~

Hiyahhhhh…..~~~ Chapter 3 selesai! Fiuhhh…. Lama juga ya boku update! *dihajar massa*. Gomen~ne, boku soalnya lagi sibuk nih ngurusin tes PPDB yang super duper gaje *sok sibuk*. Oh iya, boku mau bales ripiu-nya minna-san yang udah rela untuk meripiu fict gajeness ini *haiah*

Mitama134666 : arigatou atas sarannya! Bagus banget! Boku langsung menerapkannya! Kata-kata asing udah boku italic semua! Tapi kalo ada yang kelupaan ya… Maap! Ehehehe…

Fuyu-yuki-shiro: Huwaa…. Fuyu-nee akhirnya ripiu juga! Ekekekekeke… Adegan kisu-nya bakalan nongol tapi di chapter akhir ya? Jadi sabar! Romance-nya bakalan terasa di endingnya *halah kelamaan*

&hn: Iyak, judul fict ini seperti song title-nya Hikki~! Arigatou ripiu-nya ^^

Untuk update, bakalan boku usahakan secepatnya. Soalnya masih fokus di fict 'Ryu Shigeru'! ekekekeke…

Yah… akhir kata, mind to review minna-san?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pairing : HiruMamo

Rating : T for taboked *di tabok beneran*

Warning : No comment! Boku tau kalo fict ini emang gajeness~! Puas? Puas? Tak sobek-sobek celanamu *diusir minna-san*

Oh iya, mau bales ripiunya minna-san yang udah rela menodai tangannya dengan meripiu fict boku yang super duper melebihi batas ambang standar internasional of gajeness *apaan sih*

fraughost: mm,,, Hola fraughost! Salam kenal, ya~! Sebenarnya tebakanmu salah, Hiruma gak bakal terluka parah waktu ngelawan Shinryuuji Naga *karena boku gak tega ngebuat Hiruma full of blood #haiah*. Tapi gpp kok, tebakannya sudah masuk dalam kategori the best of guest *dibogem*. I like it ^^b

Y0uNii D3ViLL: wah… kayaknya ada yang ngebet banget nih~! Sabar, ya? Ntar rahasianya bakal dibongkar di chapt ini *maybe? #gaploked*

Cyrix Uzuhika: makasih atas ripiu-nya! Nih udah update~

clekatakan HiSa Hyuu'Uchi: yak~! Salam kenal juga *bales salamannya*. Wah… Gomen-ne atas typo(s) nya!*nunduk*. Maklum, boku ngetiknya pake kaki *bletak*. Jawabannya mangga atuh untuk dilihat di chapter ini~ Arigatou ripiu-nya ^^

Chapter 3

*Boku langsung skip 2 hari selanjutnya*

Hari ini adalah pertandingan antara tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ melawan _Shinryuuji Naga_. Aku dan seluruh anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ segera menuju ke tempat yang telah diberitahukan oleh Hiruma. Sesampainya disana…

"Wah… Rupanya yang menonton pertandingan kita banyak juga, ya?" celetuk Kurita.

"Mukyaaaa~! Aku jadi gugup!" teriak Monta

"Hiiiiiiii….. Benar juga," Sena ikut-ikutan gugup.

Saat anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ asik berkasak-kusuk, aku menoleh ke kanan kiri depan belakang serong kanan kiri muter 36 derajat dan… *STOP! Jangan lanjutkan* untuk menacari sosok seorang Hiruma Yoichi *bacanya dibalik juga boleh*. Ah! Ketemu! Rupanya dia sedang menaruh peralatan tandingnya_ aka_ _Ak-47, Bazooka, flamethrowers, automatic riffles,_ dan… *set dah! Ntu anak bawanya gimana yak? #plakk*. Aku menghampirinya.

"Yho, Hiruma-_kun_," aku melambaikan tanganku dan berlari ke arahnya.

Hiruma hanya ber "hn" ria saat ku sapa.

"Ng… _Ano…_ Hiruma-_kun_. Kenapa hari ini kau tegang sekali?" tanyaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Hiruma.

"Yah, maksudku kau tidak seperti biasanya. Tegang saat pertandingan melawan _Shinryuu_….." kata-kataku terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang pernah aku jumpai dengan rambut dreadnya menyapaku.

"Hoi, gadis manis~! Malam ini aku kesepian, kau mau menemaniku kan?" katanya dengan nada hambarnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan muak *aka najis* dan memalingkan wajahku yang tidak sengaja menatap pria itu.

"Huwahh… Sepertinya ada si sampah Hiruma yang bakalan kehilangan sesuatu nih~!" sambung pria berambut dread sialan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, he? Dasar rambut dread sialan! Tentu saja kau yang akan kehilangan harga dirimu! Kekekekekeke" balas Hiruma.

"Oh, begitu ya? Bagaimana jika aku yang menang? Kau pasti akan menangis di kamarmu! Dasar sampah sialan!" pria berambut dread itu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dengan menebarkan smirk-nya kepada kami berdua.

Aku menatap Hiruma yang ekspresinya menjadi menegang.

"Hi… Hiruma_-kun_?" aku memanggilnya.

"Hn…?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'kehilangan sesuatu'?

"Itu tidak penting," Hiruma menyerangku dengan deathglare-nya.

Aku hanya menegang dan tak berkutik. Hiruma berjalan membelakangiku.

"Hei, pacar sialan!" panggilnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"I.. Iya?" aku menjawabnya.

"Aku punya 1 pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab dengan cepat,"

"He?"

"Apakah kau akan membenciku jika aku merelakanmu dengan orang lain?" pertanyaan yang terlontarkan dari bibir Hiruma sukses membuatku terdiam seribu kata. Aku kembali mencerna perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hiruma_-kun_?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau jawaban yang cepat!"

"Eh… Aku…"

"Cepat jawab!"

Aku harus menjawab apa?

"AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" seketika perkataan itu terlontar secara spontan dari mulutku dengan nada yang tinggi pula.

Hiruma menatapku dengan tatapan puas dan pergi menuju _field_ bersama anggota lainnya. Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksud dari ini semua? Aku benar-benar bingung.

Normal POV

"Yak! Sekarang adalah hari dimana pertandingan tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ melawan _Shinryuuji Naga_!" terdengar teriakan dari komentator yang berambut seperti baling-baling milik _Doraemon_ itu aka _Kumabakuro_ *he?*.

"Dan diseberang sana kita bisa melihat sang kapten dari tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ sedang berbincang-bincang dengan _Agon Kongo_ dari tim _Shinryuuji Naga_!" sambungnya.

"Kau akan kehilangan dia! Dasar sampah!" Agon meledek Hiruma.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Mungkin kau yang akan kehilangan harga dirimu! Dasar rambut dread sialan!" balas Hiruma.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau aku menang? Apa kau rela, he? Hahahaha"

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Tentu saja timku yang akan menang! Ekekekekeke,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Agon melemparkan _deathglare_nya, tapi Hiruma tak mau kalah. Dia pun membalasnya dengan _deathglare_ super mematikannya.

"Ya…! Pertandingan akan dimulai 5 menit lagi," terdapat seorang wasit yang memberikan pengarahan *anggap saja begitu*.

Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Agon dengan muka _stay cool_-nya. Tapi, tahukah kalian apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatinya?

Mamori POV

'Aku cemas'

Seketika perkataan itu melintasi pikiranku. Aku segera duduk di bangku pemain. Astaga! Kenapa perkataan Hiruma membuat perasaanku jadi tidak enak? Ukh! Kau ini kenapa sih, Hiruma?

5 menit kemudian…

"Baiklah! Pertandingan antar tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ melawan _Shinryuuji Naga_ akan segera dimulai!" terdengar suara Kumabakuro yang berteriak dengan rambutnya yang seperti kincir angin *tutuked*.

"Yaaaaa~! Semangat, ya! _Go, go, go Deimon Devil Bats_~! Yeah~~" Suzuna tak mau kalah. Dia juga menyemangati tim _Deimon Devil Bats_.

"Semangat semuanya!" aku juga menyemangati tim _Deimon Devil Bats_.

"PRRRIIIITTTT…~!" peluit sudah dibunyikan. Tanda pertandingan telah dimulai.

Tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ bertarung sengit melawan _Shinryuuji Naga._

*Langsung skip, ya? Author males nyeritain pertandingannya*

"Apa? Ini tidak mungkin kan?" aku terbelalak kaget setelah melihat hasil skor sementara yang diperoleh timku.

"Hasilnya seri?" Suzuna sampai menghentikan aksi _cheers_-nya.

"Wah… Wah… Sepertinya tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ dan _Shinryuuji Naga_ adalah tim yang sama-sama kuat ya?" kata sang komentator.

"Dan sisa waktunya tinggal 1 menit lagi~!" aku tercengang ketika melihat sisa waktu pertandingan.

"Yaaaaaaa! Bagaimana ini, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna sudah mulai cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi… Hiruma_-kun_ tahu"

"Eh?"

"Kita hanya bisa mempercayainya. Ya! Hanya dia yang bisa. BERJUANGLAH HIRUMA_-KUN_~!" aku berteriak dari bangku pemain.

Hiruma melirik ke arahku dari field. Dia tersenyum meremehkan dan seakan ingin berkata 'Tenang saja, pacar sialan!'. Tapi aku tahu. Dia masih cemas. Aku tahu juga, bahwa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan ini semua. Tapi aku percaya padamu, Hiruma-_kun_!

"Ya! Sekarang adalah babak penentuan! Salah satu tim harus mencetak _touch down_," kata sang komentator.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan pertandingan dengan harap harap cemas *H2C! Fufufufuh!*. Aku terus memandangi gerakan Hiruma.

'Ayo, Hiruma_-kun_! Kau pasti bisa!' hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku.

"Yaaaa~! Waktunya tinggal 1 menit lagi!" perkataan Suzuna tidak aku dengarkan. Aku terus berdoa di dalam hati semoga tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ menang.

"Huwaaa…. Mamo-nee! Tinggal 30 detik lagi!" Suzuna terus mengamati sisa waktu pertandingan.

Aku terus berdoa. Berdoa dan berdoa. Memohon kepada _kami-sama_ semoga tim kami menang. Tiba-tiba…

"_TOUCH DOWN_!" terdengar suara wasit.

"Ap… Apa? To… _Touch down_?" aku terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar hasil keputusan sang wasit.

"Ma… Mamo-nee? Ini…?" Suzuna ikut tidak percaya dengan hasil.

"PRRRIIIITTTT~!" terdengar suara peluit.

"_GAME SET_!" wasit segera menyelesaikan pertandingan karena waktu juga telah habis.

"Mukyaaaa~ Ini tidak mungkin kan, Sena?" Monta berteriak.

"I… I… Iya. Ini pasti salah!" kata Sena.

"Kita kalah…" kata Musashi.

Seluruh anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ mendekati aku dan Suzuna di bangku pemain, tak terkecuali Hiruma.

"Eng… Tidak usah kecewa, ya? Ini kan belum pertandingan _Christmas Bowl_," aku berusaha menyemangati timku.

"Yaaa~! Pertandingan kalian tadi bagus kok! Jadi tidak usah kecewa! Mungkin suatu saat kita bisa menang!" Suzuna juga ikut menyemangati anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats _yang sudah kelihatan lesu itu.

Aku melirik ke arah Hiruma yang tetap diam itu. Dia seperti tidak ingin melihatku. Dia memalingakan wajahnya. Apa dia malu atas kekalahannya?

"Gyahahaha! Wah… Rupanya si sampah Hiruma sudah tidak memiliki reputasi lagi, ya?" terdengar suara seorang pria yang menyebalkan itu. Seluruh anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menikmati kekalahan ini? Hahahaha! Dasar sampah busuk!" si rambut _dread_ itu terus mengolok-olok kami.

"Cih…" Hiruma hanya berdecak.

"Oh, iya! Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita, sampah Hiruma?"

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?" seluruh anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ berkasak-kusuk.

"Wah… Wah… Rupanya kalian tidak tahu, ya? Kau ini bagaimana sih, sampah Hiruma? Kau tidak memberitahu mereka semua ya? Wah… Memalukan sekali!"

"Perjanjian apa, Hiruma-_kun_?" dengan spontan aku langsung bertanya kepada Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak menjawabnya.

"Begini, asal kalian tahu saja, ya? Sampah Hiruma telah melakukan perjanjian denganku. Tim siapa yang kalah dari pertandingan tadi akan mendapatkan ejekan"

"Itu sih biasa aja, _MAX~_!" Monta berkomentar.

"Memang sih itu biasa. Tapi kalian tahu apa hadiah bagi tim yang menang?" Agon tersenyum licik.

Semua anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ menggelengkan kepalanya, kecuali Hiruma.

"Hadiah bagi tim yang menang adalah…" Agon kembali tersenyum licik.

"Gadis itu," Agon menunjuk ke arahku dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan.

"APAAA? Hadiahnya adalah MAMO-_NEE_!" Seluruh anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ terkejut, kecuali Hiruma.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Mamo_-nee, MAX_~!" Monta mulai geram.

"Hm… Apa, ya? Mungkin gadis itu akan menjadi manager _Shinryuuji Naga_ dan dia akan menjadi kekasihku! Hahahahahaha," kata Agon.

"HA? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, KAN?" anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ kembali terkejut. Tapi Hiruma tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Hi… Hi… Hiruma_-kun_? Apa itu benar? Kau tidak mungkin melakukan perjanjian itu kan?" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hiruma kembali diam.

"Jawab aku!" aku mendesaknya.

"Aku memang melakukannya," jawab Hiruma.

"Lihat kan? Betapa brengseknya kapten kalian ini! Dengan teganya dia mengorbankan manager kalian! Tapi tak apa sih. Aku juga menyukai gadis itu kok. Hahahaha," Agon kembali tertawa.

"Teganya kau, Hiruma_-kun_!" aku menangis dan…

"PLAKK!" terdengar suara tamparan.

"Astaga! Mamo-_nee_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Suzuna terkejut dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang.

Aku menamparnya. Ya. Aku benar-benar menampar pipi Hiruma. Aku kesal dengannya. Aku benci dengannya! Aku marah!

"Aw… Itu pasti sakit, ya? Gyahahaha…" Agon kembali mengolok-olok.

"Aku… Aku… Hoh… Hoh… BENCI PADAMU, YOUICHI!" aku berlari meninggalkan mereka semua dengan air mataku yang berhamburan.

"Mamo-_nee_!" Suzuna berusaha mengejarku tapi di tahan oleh Musashi.

"Jangan dikejar. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri," kata Musashi.

"Aku khawatir dengannya,"

"Aku juga"

"Hei, sampah! Kapan aku bisa mengambil gadis itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar tahu!" Agon kembali berceramah *lu kira Agon ustad ape? #plakk*

"Terserah kau saja!" Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Agon.

"You-_nii_ mau kemana?" tanya Suzuna.

"Itu tidak penting" jawab Hiruma singkat.

Tim Deimon Devil Bats hanya cengo melihat kejadian itu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Hiruma akan sejahat itu kepadaku. Sialan!

*********T^T*********

Aku berlari terus tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Air mataku terus mengucur deras. Aku terus saja terisak-isak. Hingga akhirnya, aku sudah sampai di depan apartemenku. Aku segera berlari masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemenku. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di belakang pintu apartemenku. Aku terus menangis sampai tubuhku melemah. Aku terduduk di dekat pintu apartemenku sambil terus menangis. Menangis terus. Hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku.

"Hoi, pacar sialan!" rupanya itu Hiruma.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Hatiku terlalu sakit.

"Hoi, pacar sialan! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Buka pintunya"

Aku terus tidak menjawabnya.

"Buka pintunya! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!"

"PERGILAH BRENGSEK!" spontan aku mengatakan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli apa katamu! Buka pintunya!"

"BRENGSEK KAU! PERGI DARI SINI! YOUICHI BRENGSEK!" aku berteriak sambil terisak.

"Buka pintunya! _Baka_!"

Aku kesal dengannya! Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintunya. Dan aku akan memakinya habis-habisan.

"Cklek.." suara pintu terbuka.

"_Gomenasai_!" aku terkejut ketika Hiruma memelukku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan aku!" aku memberontak.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Kalau begitu, pergilah dari hadapanku!" aku berusaha mendorongnya.

"Tidak! _Ai shi_…"

"BRUAGH~!" terdengar sebuah pukulan yang melayang di pipi Hiruma. Akulah pelakunya.

"_Ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan, he? _Kuso_!" Hiruma memegang pipinya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pergilah dari sini, Youichi!" aku menjauh darinya dan menunduk.

"He?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Mau kuulangi?"

"Hei, pacar sialan! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?"

"Ku bilang…. PERGI!"

"Pyangg~" aku membanting vas bunga yang ada di meja sampingku.

"Kau…."

"Aku sudah muak melihatmu! Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku sudah membencimu! Aku tidak akan mengenalmu SEUMUR HIDUPKU!"

"Ma…"

"Aku bersumpah, Youichi! Aku akan MEMBENCIMU!" aku mendorong Hiruma keluar dari apartemenku dan segera mengunci pintu apartemenku.

"Hoi, pacar sialan! Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Apa itu kurang, ha?" protes Hiruma dari luar.

Aku diam saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Jika kau tidak memaafkanku dan membenciku, aku akan terima itu! Itu terserah padamu saja! Yang penting aku sudah meminta maaf!"

Aku terus diam saja. Hingga detik-detik selanjutnya, aku tidak mendengar teriakan Hiruma yang protes ataupun membentakku. Aku rasa dia sudah pergi.

*********T^T*********

Malamnya, aku masih merasa sakit hati. Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengungkapkan kesedihanku dengan kata-kata. Bayangkan saja, pacarmu menjadikanmu taruhan. Apa kau tidak merasa sakit, he? Apakah hatimu tidak terasa tercabik-cabik? Itulah perasaanku sekarang. Aku sungguh menyesal telah mengenal Hiruma Yoichi. Dia memang….

Bajingan…

Aku sudah lelah menangis terus. Aku juga sudah lelah memaki-maki Hiruma. Sekarang apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar bingun. Otakku seperti tidak bekerja lagi. Yang aku lihat hanya sisi gelap. Benar-benar…

Gelap…

Aku melirik ke arah sebungkus permen karet yang tergeletak di meja makanku. Aku memungutnya. Rupanya, masih ada isinya. Aku membuka bungkusnya dan melahap permen karet itu.

"Huah!" aku mendesah ketika mulaimengunyak permen karet itu.

Rasanya masih sama, mint. Menyebalkan! Aku memang bodoh. Untuk apa aku memakan permen ini padahal aku tahu bahwa permen ini akan membuat lidahku terbakar. Tapi aku terus mengunyahya. Aku mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalar di lidahku. Aku terus mengunyahnya. Aku tidak mendesah. Aku terus menahan rasa panas permen karet ini.

"_Sore wa kimi no tame ni, arawareta maboroshi, yozora no shita d, Nesoberu no mo ii darou_….~" tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering.

Aku melihatnya dan rupanya, Hiruma meneleponku. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku sudah malas berurusan dengannya. Sakit hatiku masih belum terobati. Handphoneku terus berdering. Dan akhirnya mati juga.

Handphoneku kembali berdering, dan rupanya ada pesan masuk.

'_1 message received'_

Aku segera membacanya.

'_From: _Hiruma-_kun_

_Subject: No Subject_

Kau masih marah padaku, pacar sialan?'

Dasar _baka_! Dungu! Tentu saja aku masih marah denganmu! Aku menutup handphoneku dan melemparkannya di tempat tidur. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Aku kembali menangis mengingat kenangan bersamanya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini? Apa salahku? Air mataku kembali mengalir deras. Permen karet yang kukunyah, ku muntahkan ke sembarang tempat. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya lagi. Aku benar-benar benci padamu….

Hiruma Yoichi…

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda _spiky_ menyenderkan badannya di dinding kamarnya. Dia menatap lurus ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Hiruma POV

Brengsek! Aku memang manusia brengsek!

Aku sudah kehilangan reputasiku sebagai kapten Deimon Devil Bats. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua! Aku lebih mementingkan gadis itu. Ya, Mamori Anezaki. Aku adalah setan yang pertama kali menyakiti hatinya. Aku menyesal! Tapi itu terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur membuatnya menangis.

'Aku sudah muak melihatmu! Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku sudah membencimu! Aku tidak akan mengenalmu SEUMUR HIDUPKU!'

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis gadis itu. Aku memang makhluk yang paling berdosa. Aku sudah tidak pantas untuk menyesalinya. Ini semua benar-benar sudah terlambat. Meminta maafpun akan percuma. Dia sudah tidak akan mengenalku seumur hidupnya. Aku memang arogan. Aku terlalu yakin bahwa timku akan menang. Sehingga aku menyetujui perjanjian Agon untuk mnjadikan Mamori sebagai taruhannya. Waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucap saat bertemu denganmu. Tapi, perkataanmu dan tatapanmu yang melukiskan kebencianmu terhadapku mampu membuatku merasa…

Sedih…

~Tsuzuku~

Wuhu… Akhirnya chapter 4 kelar juga! Hahahaha… Gimana? Udah heart touching? Kalau belum, ya… Sentuh aja ndiri! Gyahahaha *dilempar sandal*. Aduh… Aduh… Boku semangat banget untuk chapter 5-nya! Huahahahahaha…. *ketawa Agon mode on*. Di chapter 5 akan boku buat adegan yang sangat soooooooooo sweeeetttttt *mringis*. Halah… Boku juga belum begitu paham dengan adegan romance yang so sweet. Kalau cuman adegan kisu sih udah biasa. Trus yang paling romantis apaan dong? Minna san mau kasih saran adegan yang romantis? *halah ngarep*. Maklum boku belum pernah pacaran! *langsung nyanyi Wali yang cari jodoh*. Stop! Jangan dengarkan bacotan boku yang gajenees ini. Yang penting adalah…..

Review? *sambil makan permen mint*. Huwehhh… PEDES! *ngambil air se-ember*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Rating: T for Tepar duluan *hiyahhhh*

Pairing: HirumaxAku *digampar Hiruma FC*. Maksud boku HiruMamo.

Genre: Um… Apa, ya? Bisa tebak ndiri? *tutuked*

Warning: back to the chapter 1 until 4, and you will know the warning *halah, bahasa tegal*. Gomen, kalo update-nya lama! Soalnya lagi sibuk nyari sekolah *curcol*.

Oya, mau bales ripiunya minna-san terhadap fict boku yang gajeness. Asal anda tahu saja, authornya sedang ajeb-ajeb di grogol sambil makan permen mint se-truck.

Hyouma Schieffer: wadooh… jangan nangis dong! Ntar rumahmu banjir *bletak*. Okeh! Update~

arumru-tyasoang: hadehhh… Mamori udah sabar kok. Kemarin boku yang nenangin dia #plakk. Update~

Devasya Youichi-kun Uchiha: situ penasaran? SAMA! Otak saya lagi mentok di WC! Maka dari itu, di chapter 5 ini akan tambah gaje dan anda akan mengalami mual-mual, pusing-pusing, mengenaskan… *dibakar*. Update~ ^u^"

fuyu-yuki-shiro: permen mint tuh pedes minta ampyun tau! *plakk! Digampar fuyumi-nee*. Um… Adegan romantis diterima! Tapi masuk ke dalam list dulu, ye? *halah…. Dibakar*. Okeh, update~

Cyrix Uzuhika: ah, iya! Maap! Lap pel boku jadiin pemenangnya karena ada something yang akan membuat kamu 'screaming' *ngaco tingkat tinggi*. Tenang-tenang! Pairingnya gak jadi agonmamo kok! Boku gak sudi agon jadi do'inya mamo-nee! Cuihhh *dibantai habis-habisan ama Agon*. Update~

Y0uNii D3ViLL: Hahaha… Boku kelebet update cepet sih, jadinya ya cepet! *apaan sih?* Saran diterima! Masuk ke list! Adegan romantisnya, serahkan kepada saya! *

clekatakan HiSa Hyuu'Uchi: okeh deh! Update~

luminous: oh gitu, ya? Jadi komentator yang kayak kitiran itu bukan Kumabakuro, ya? Wah…. Salah ngambil nama nih! Gomen-ne! Update~

BongEbong: Uwee... Boku punya 9 nyawa! jadi gak takut kalo dicabut ama Hiruma *ditodong bazooka*. Update~

:: LANJUTKAN! *SBY cover*

Chapter 5

Mamori POV

Hari ini aku tidak bangun pagi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena sekarang aku sudah tidak menyandang gelar 'manager' di tim Deimon Devil Bats. Aku sudah muak berurusan dengan kaptennya. Aku akan mual jika menyebutkan nama kapten itu. Kapten yang penuh aura jahat dan memiliki hati yang busuk!

Tiba-tiba, handphoneku berdering.

_'5 message received'_

Sial! Gara-gara aku tidur sampai siang, aku jadi tidak mendengar handphoneku yang mulai cerewet ini. Aku mulai membaca pesan satu persatu.

_From: _Suzuna_-chan_

_ Subject:_ Mamo_-nee_ dimana?

'MAMO_-NEE_! Kau ada dimana? Kok tidak datang ke markas sih?'

Aku hanya tersenyum miring ketika membaca pesan dari Suzuna. Aku membuka pesan yang selanjutnya.

_From:_ Sena

_Subject_: _No Subject_

'Mamo-_nee_ ada dimana sekarang? Kok tidak ke markas? Kami semua menunggumu disini =)'

Aku kembali tersenyum miring membaca pesan dari Sena. Aku membuka pesan selanjutnya, dan semua inti pesan yang aku terima adalah memohon kepadaku untuk pergi ke markas _Deimon Devil Bats_. Ck… Apa kalian bodoh, he? Aku sudah tidak bersama kalian lagi. Aku sudah pergi dari kehidupan kalian. Sekarang apakah kalian tahu betapa sakitnya menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sekarang bekerja sebagai manager _Shinryuuji Naga_? Tapi sekalipun aku tidak akan sudi bekerja sama dengan tim yang penuh oleh manusia-manusia bejat. Ya, contohnya saja Agon yang menjadi musuhnya… Err… Kau tau kan siapa maksudku?

Aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Setelah itu, aku segera memakan sus _kariya_ sisa kemarin malam. Aku memakannya tanpa semangat. Tidak biasanya, ya? Sial! Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding di apartemenku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 a.m. Keh… Biasanya jam segini aku sudah berada diantara anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_. Tertawa dan menangis kami rasakan bersama. Tapi sekarang semuanya…

Kandas…

Itu gara-gara dia! Setan brengsek yang dengan mudahnya menjual diriku layaknya hewan yang hina dan bisa dijual oleh majikan baru dengan cuma-cuma. Arrghh! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Aku sudah menghapus memoriku dengannya. Untuk apa aku kembali mengingat si setan brengsek itu? Benar-benar tidak ada gunanya.

*********T^T*********

Normal POV

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa rambut _spiky_ seorang kapten tim _Deimon Devil Bats_. Ya, dialah Hiruma Yoichi. Sang iblis sedang asik melakukan latihan bersama timnya.

"Mukyaaa~! Saatnya Hiruma-san _pass_, _max_!" terdengar suara teriakan dari receiver*eh? Bener ya?* tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ yaitu Monta aka MonMon *plak!*.

Hiruma segera melemparkan bola '_Amefuto_'nya.

Tapi….

'BRUAGH….!'

"Hiyaaaahhh!" terdengar pekikan dari seseorang.

"Astaga, Sena!" teriak Suzuna.

"Mukyaaa! Se… Sena? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Monta.

"Aduh… Tidak apa-apa kok," Sena bangkit yang sedari tadi terjatuh terkena pass Hiruma.

"Hei, Hiruma! Kau ini kenapa? Sena itu _runner_, bukan _receiver_! Kau mau mengganti posisi Sena, he?" Musashi angkat bicara.

"Mukyaaa, Hiruma-san! Seharusnya kau melemparkan ke arahku, _max_!" Monta melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"…" yang melakukannya hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_.

"Huwa… Hiruma! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Kurita.

"Itu tidak penting," Hiruma terus berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Lalu? Latihannya bagaimana?" sambung Kurita.

"Lanjutkan sendiri tanpa aku,"

"He?" serentak anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_.

"Ada apa sih dengan Hiruma_-san_?" Monta dan Sena berkasak-kusuk diikuti dengan Suzuna.

Hiruma POV

Keh… Hari ini aku sedang tidak semangat latihan. Jadi, wajar saja kalau _pass_ ku tadi meleset. Kenapa aku jadi tidak semangat, ya? Cih… Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganku? Kenapa wajah manager sialan itu selalu menghantuiku, he?

'Hiruma-_kun_!'

Wajahnya, senyumannya… Apa itu yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku merindukannya? Kenapa aku selalu gelisah jika tidak bertemu dengannya? Bukankah aku sudah tidak pantas merindukannya? Ataupun mencintainya? Keh… Apa yang aku ketahui dari cinta, he? Asal mulanya saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan anak itu… Kumohon, kembalilah Ma…

"Hei, Hiruma!" tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Manager sialan?" spontan aku membalikkan badanku.

"He? Manager sialan? Oh… Maksudmu, Mamori, he? Kenapa kau menyebut namanya? Jangan-jangan….." rupanya yang menyentuh pundakku adalah si kakek sialan aka Musashi.

"Jangan-jangan apa, he?"

"Kau pacaran dengannya, ya?"

"Memang. Kenapa? Kau mau protes?"

"He? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"Itu tidak penting," aku membalikkan badanku.

"Eh, Hiruma! _Chotto mattekure_!" kakek sialan itu menarik pundakku.

"Ada apa lagi sih, kakek sialan?"

"Kalau kau berpacaran dengannya, kenapa kau tega menjadikan Mamori sebagai taruhan melawan Agon?"

"Itu tidak penting, kakek tua sialan!"

"Kau sudah minta maaf dengannya?" kakek tua sialan itu terus menyerangku dengan berjuta-juta pertanyaan *banyak amat?*.

"Berulang kali aku meminta maaf! Tapi dia tidak memaafkanku!"

"Minta maaf lagi. Tapi dengan memohon,"

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak sudi memohon dan bersujud di hadapannya! Kau ingin reputasiku hilang, ha? Dasar _baka_!"

"Hei, Hiruma. Biarku beritahu sesuatu. Cinta itu…"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang cinta!" aku memotong perkataan kakek tua sialan itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak peduli mulut si kakek tua itu sedang mengomel tidak karuan. Aku terus berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi, kemana arah tujuanku? Entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti kakiku melangkah.

Normal POV

Sinar mentari sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen seorang mantan manager tim _Deimon Devil Bats_. Gadis itu sedang menata rambutnya yang kusut di depan cermin.

Mamori POV

Aku menatap wajahku di depan cermin. Bayanganku yang merefleksikan kebencian terhadap seseorang. Dan kini sudah terpampang jelas di depan cermin itu. Aku menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Tampak menyedihkan.

"_Sore wa kimi no tame ni, arawareta maboroshi, yozora no shita de, Nesoberu no mo ii darou_….~" tiba-tiba handphone-ku berdering.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" aku mengangkat teleponku.

"Kau Mamori Anezaki, kan?" terdengar suara lelaki yang menghubungiku.

"Iya benar. Ini siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Datanglah ke sebuah taman di jalan xxxxxxxxx"

"He? Untuk apa?"

"Datang saja! Kau akan mengetahuinya! Cepat, ya? Jangan sampai terlambat"

"Hei, kau sia…."

"Pip…pip…pip…." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan pembicaraanku, sambungan teleponnya terputus.

Keh… Siapa sih dia? Ada urusan apa dia denganku?

*********T^T*********

Aku segera bersiap menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh orang misterius yang meneleponku tadi. Aku mengunci pintu apartemenku dan wusss… Aku pergi meninggalkan apartemenku. Aku berjalan melewati lapangan tempat _Deimon Devil Bats_ latihan. Aku melirik ke arah itu. Tampak sepi sekali. Biasanya jam segini, tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ masih latihan. Tapi, kemana semua orang? Aku menghentikan langkahku dan celingak-celinguk melihat kebearadaan anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats_. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap seorang pria yang berambut kuning _spiky_. Aku kenal dengan orang itu. Hei, dia kan si makhluk brengsek itu? Aku segera membalikkan badanku agar aku tidak dipergoki olehnya.

"Hei, kau…" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Eh?" aku tersentak kaget dan segera membalikkan tubuhku.

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk pundakku itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" aku menepis tangannya dan segera meninggalkannya.

"Pacar sialan!"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya tajam.

"_Gomenasai_, Youichi. Kau bukanlah…. Kekasihku lagi," aku melemparkan _deathglare_-ku. Dia tidak memberikan respon apapun. Aku segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Hiruma POV

Ga… Gadis itu… Mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasakan sakit sekali. Entah kenapa aku ingin pergi dari kenyataan ini. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali padaku? Baiklah! Aku sudah cukup gila memikirkan hal tentang gadis itu! Aku akan berhenti memikirkannya dan aku akan bersikap tidak peduli terhadapnya!

Mamori POV

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana aku bisa bertemu makhluk misterius yang menghubungiku tadi. Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya aku menemukan taman itu. Yah, kondisi lingkungan taman ini tampak biasa-biasa saja seperti taman lainnya. Hanya ada pohon-pohon dan rumput hijau yang menghiasi taman ini. Aku melirik ke arah bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku itu. Aku duduk dan memandangi kondisi taman yang sepi. Aneh, kenapa taman ini sepi? Biasanya banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang bersama keluarga dan kekasihnya. Yah, kekasihnya.

"Huh…." Aku menghela nafasku saat memikirkan kata 'kekasih'.

Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Dia hanyalah seonggok manusia brengsek yang menghancurkan hatiku. Cintaku sudah kandas dimakan oleh kebusukannya! Keh… AKU KESAL!

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kemana orang misterius itu? Bukannya dia sudah menyuruhku untuk datang kesini? Tapi, mana dia?" kataku sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari orang misterius itu. Rupanya tidak ada orang.

Cih… Dasar orang yang tidak menghargai waktu. Dia menyuruhku untuk cepat, tapi dia sendiri terlambat! Dasar _baka_! Yah, baiklah. Dengan terpaksa aku menunggu orang yang dari antah berantah itu. Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengomel tentang manusia misterius itu, tiba-tiba…

"Wah… Sudah lama, ya?" terdengar suara dari arah belakangku.

'DEG…' seketika jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku kenal suara itu. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke arah belakang dan hanya bisa berdoa semoga bukan dia.

"Wah, kau semakin cantik saja," aku bisa merasakan orang itu berjalan mendekatiku.

Oh, kami-sama! Semoga apa yang aku pikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Hai, Ma-Mo-Ri Anezaki…" orang itu menyentuh pundakku.

"Hiyaahhhhh….!" Aku segera menjauh darinya dan beranjak dari bangku.

"Hei, jangan bertingkah seperti itu dong, manis!" orang itu mendekatiku.

"Apa maumu, Agon Kongo?"tanyaku dengan sinis sambil terus mundur menjauhinya.

"Aku hanya mau kau, Mamori," kata Agon.

"Cih… Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ada disini?"

"Um… Dari seseorang yang meneleponmu tadi,"

"Ja… Jadi.. Kau?"

"Yak, aku yang meneleponmu tadi. Khu… Khu…"

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu nomor handphoneku?"

"Apa perlu untuk aku jawab?" Agon terus mendekatiku dan seakan ingin menerkamku. Aku terus menjauh darinya.

"Te… Tentu saja perlu!"

"Oh begitu, ya? Apa kau tidak marah jika aku memberitahu siapa yang memberi nomor teleponmu?" Agon menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja yang memberitahu nomor teleponmu adalah…"

"Siapa? Cepat katakan!"

"Hiruma Youichi,"

"Apa?" tiba-tiba serasa ada petir yang menyambar jantungku. Dan saat aku terus mundur menjauhi Agon, punggungku sudah menabrak sebuah pohon. Oh, baiklah! Aku terjebak sekarang!

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Mau aku ulangi?" Agon mendekatiku dan tersenyum puas saat melihat aku sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Aku bingung. Aku takut. Oh, kami-sama. Tolonglah aku. Aku tidak ingin si manusia bejat ini melakukan hal jahat kepadaku.

"Braakkkk…!" Agon menghantam batang pohon yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku.

"Terjebak, he?" Agon kembali meledekku.

"Biarkan aku pergi," aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mulai berjalan ke arah samping Agon.

"Wups, jangan tergesa-gesa dong, manis," Agon mencengkeram tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon!"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau memberikanku hadiah disini," Agon menunjuk bibirnya.

"Tidak! Dasar mesum!" aku mendorong tubuhnya dan dia terkejut. Aku menemukan sedikit celah untuk kabur. Aku pun segera menggunakan kesempatan ini, aku berlari meninggalkan Agon. Tapi sayang…

"He… Mau kemana kau?" Agon sudah berada di depanku.

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tadi kan…" kataku dengan linglung.

"Impuls kecepatan dewa, sayang," Agon memelukku.

"Hiyaahhh~" aku melayangkan tanganku ke mukanya dan bertujuan untuk menamparnya, tapi…

BETT~!

"Kau tidak akan bisa menamparku," Agon mencengkeram tanganku dengan sangat kuat.

"Ukh! _Ittai_!" aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeraman Agon yang menyakitkan.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau meminta maaf,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi!"

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Agon menguatkan cengkeramannya.

"Uwaaaaaa!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau minta maaf apa tidak?"

"TIDAK!"

GYUUUTT~

Agon kembali mencengkeramku dengan sangat kuat. Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang tadi.

"UWAAAAA~! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku sudah tidak kuat!" Aku meronta-ronta.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau meminta maaf dan memohon kepadaku," Agon menyeringai.

"Ukh…"

Aku berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana cara untuk kabur dari si manusia mesum ini. Tak terasa peluhpun bercucuran membasahi tubuhku.

"Lama sekali kau berpikir, ya?"

KRETEKK~

"UWAAAAA~!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga ketika merasakan pergelanganku yang patah karena dicengkeram kuat oleh Agon.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, sayang?" Agon kembali menyeringai.

"_Ittai_! _Gomenasai_! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Hanya maaf? Memohonnya mana?"

"Cih… _Gomenasai_! Tolong lepaskan aku! Kumohon!"

KREKK~!

"UWAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku kembali berteriak karena Agon semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya. Lebih kuat lagi.

"Cobalah untuk berbicara yang halus, sayang~"

Sialan! Agon memang sedang mempermainkanku! Ukh… Sakit sekali.

"Ba… Baiklah_. Gomenasai_… Tolong lepaskan aku. Kumohon…" kataku terbata-bata.

"Nah, begitukan lebih baik!" Agon melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Bruukkk~!"

Aku terduduk di atas rerumputan sambil terus memegangi pergelangan tanganku yang sulit digerakkan.

"Sekarang, kau harus ikut denganku," Agon mengambil posisi jongkok supaya bisa melihat wajahku yang meringis kesakitan.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa pergi dengan orang kejam sepertimu!"

"Oh… Masih tidak mau mengalah, ya?" Agon tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau yang telah memaksaku untuk melakukan itu,"

'Itu? Apa maksudnya?' batinku. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Hekkkk! Ap… Apa yang… Ukh! Kau lakukan?" Aku meringis kesakitan ketika Agon mencekikku.

"Kutawarkan sesuatu kepadamu. Tapi kau harus memilihnya," kata Agon.

"Ap… Apa?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku dan menjadi kekasihku,"

"Hekk! Ti… Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak me…nyukaimu!"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tahu akibatnya karena menolakku,"

"Hukk! To… Tolong! Siapa saja tolong aku!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga tapi yang dihasilkan hanya suaraku yang kecil karena tertahan oleh cekikan Agon.

"Berteriaklah sesuka hatimu! Tidak ada orang yang akan menyelamatkanmu! Hahahaha…"

"Hi… Hi… Hiruma-_kun_…" seketika aku menyebut namanya. Ya! Setan brengsek itu.

"Buahahahaha! Kau memanggil Hiruma si sampah? Dia tidak akan datang! Dasar _baka!_" Agon terus mencekikku.

"To… Tolong aku, Hi… Hiruma-_kun_," kataku terbata-bata.

"Kau masih mengharapkan Hiruma si sampah itu? Bukannya kau sudah menamparnya? Hahaha!"

'DEG…' kembali jantungku berhenti. Memori disaat aku menampar Hiruma karena kekesalanku. Hiruma_-kun_, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang! Aku takut, Hiruma-_kun_! Takut sekali…

Hiruma POV

"Ng…?" aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku merasakan hal buruk sedang menimpa gadis sialan itu!

"Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak, ya?" aku kembali merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu perasaanku.

'Hi… Hi… Hiruma_-kun_…'

Aku merasakan gadis sialan itu memanggil namaku.

'To… Tolong aku, Hi… Hiruma-_kun_,'

Ha? Ada apa dengan gadis sialan itu? Kenapa dia meminta tolong? Dimana dia? Sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya. Aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan menghubunginya.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif,"

Sial! Handphonenya sedang tidak aktif! Aku kembali meneleponnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Mamori! Kau kenapa? Hei tunggu! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya! Persetan dengannya! Toh dia juga tidak akan mengenalku. Jadi… Biarkan sajalah. Pasti dia baik-baik saja…

Mamori POV

"Masih bersikeras, sayang?" Agon kembali menakutiku dengan satu tangannya mencekikku.

"Hukk! Lepas!" aku memukul wajahnya dengan tanganku yang tidak cedera dengan sisa tenagaku, tapi tanganku dengan mudah dicengkeram oleh Agon.

"Kau mau kehilangan kedua tanganmu, ya?"

"Kumohon… Jangan!" kataku terisak. Aku… Aku menangis! Aku tidak kuat menahan rasa ketakutanku sendiri.

"Menangislah, sayang! Karena sebentar lagi kau akan kehilangan kedua tanganmu! Itulah akibat bagi orang yang menolak cintaku! Gyahahahaha!"

"Wah… Wah… Lama tak jumpa ya, Agon Kongo?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengejutkan kami berdua.

"Kau…?" tampaknya Agon tersentak kaget melihat kehadiran pria itu.

"Masih ingat denganku, Agon?"

~Tsuzuku~

Allright! Chapter 5 udah selesai! Ekhem… Setelah boku pikrikan dengan matang-matang, fict ini akan penuh dengan konflik yang mengganggu percintaan HiruMamo *bletak*. Yak, menurut minna-san, siapa pria yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Mamori dan Agon? Khu… Khu… *smirk*. Boku rasa minna-san gak ada yang bisa nebak dan tebakannya pasti salah! *dihajar minna-san*. Aduh… Aduh… Maafkan boku yang telah membuat Mamori menjadi patah tangannya! Tapi itu gara-gara si lap pel! *dicekik Agon*. Sudah cukup ngebacotnya! Akhir kata, mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Fuwaaa…. Minna-san! Boku kangen kalian! Sudah berapa lama boku hiatus, ya? *ngitung jempol kaki*. Maafkan boku, minna-san. Boku udah lama gak update, gak ada kabarnya *kirain udah ko'id*. Ya, boku sedang sibuk menjadi anak SMK *baru tau rasanya jadi anak remaja* ditambah lagi tempat tinggal boku di kosan. HUWAAAA! GAK ENAK \(TTATT)/

Dan….

PR ANAK SMK BANYAK BANGET! Bzzzzzzzz sekolah ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku =,="

Arigatou buat minna-san yang udah doa'in boku untuk masuk diterima di sekolah yang diinginkan. Doa'nya manjur loh! ARIGATOU~NEE! ^.^

Oh iya, boku juga mohon maaf karena update yang lama banget, karena faktor laptop hamba yang dijajah oleh nyokap. Yeah, akhirnya boku cuman cengo melihat review-an minna-san yang minta update kilat. Boku juga udah janji bakalan tuntasin nih fict walaupun gak ada yang review. It's ok, tapi boku udah kadung janji seh….-,-

OKEH! LET'S START!

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata ~Eyeshield 21~

WARNING: OOC dikit *maybe*. And then… Gaje itu biasa, norak itu udah biasa, lebay gak masalah, tapi bagus? ITU MASALAH! *bletak!*

*~Apple And Cinnamon~*

Chapter 6

"Lama tak berjumpa ya, Agon Kongo?", kata seseorang yang mengagetkan kami berdua. Tapi wajahnya tidak seperti orang Jepang.

"He? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Agon, atau lebih tepatnya membentak.

"Kebetulan timku sedang berkunjung ke Jepang untuk sekedar melihat latihan tim all star di Jepang. Tapi yang aku dapat malah Agon Kongo dari Shinryuuji Naga sedang bertingkah mesum kepada gadis manis seperti itu," pria misterius itu melirik ke arahku.

"Cih… Pergilah! Kau menggangguku saja," bentak Agon.

"Sombong sekali kau, ya?" pria misterius itu mendekati kami.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, ha? Menjuhlah!" Agon kembali memanas.

"…" si pria misterius itu tidak mendengarkan apa kata Agon, dia terus berjalan mendekati kami.

Tiba-tiba pria misterius itu berjongkok ke arahku. Menatap wajahku yang pucat dan dibasahi oleh peluh. Dia menatap tajam mataku, tatapannya sama seperti…

'HIRUMA-KUN!'

Kembali nama itu membayangkan kepalaku. Aku menutup mataku dan memalingkan wajahku dari pria misterius itu. Sebenarnya dia siapa?

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Gadis ini milikku! Enyahlah!" Agon berusaha menjauhkan pria misterius itu dariku, tapi dengan mudah tangan Agon ditepis oleh pria itu.

"Santailah, Agon Kongo. Aku tak akan mengambil gadis ini. Dia bukan seleraku," pria itu beranjak dan menatap Agon.

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan saja gadis ini. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu. Fuh…" sambung pria itu.

"Cih… Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku? HA?" Agon menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Oke, oke, oke. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu setelah kau melepaskan gadis ini," pria itu terus meladeni Agon dengan stay cool.

"BRENGSEK KAU! Baiklah! Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Mamori sayang," kata Agon dengan nada yang menggoda dan sukses membuatku muak.

Aku beranjak dari posisiku yang terduduk. Sambil terus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berdiri tegak. Aku terus memegangi tanganku yang sepertinya patah ini dan melesat meninggalkan Agon dan pria misterius itu.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi diantara Agon dan pria misterius itu. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin selamat.

'NYUUUTTTT….!'

"Akh!" aku tersontak saat tangan kiriku tiba-tiba seolah menusuk nadiku. Sakit.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" aku terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemenku. Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di tangan kiriku.

'Mamori…'

Suara itu. Kenangan itu. Wajah itu. Kembali menghantui pikiranku. Lebih dalam lagi sehingga aku mampu kalut di dalamnya.

'Kau brengsek, Hiruma…'

Hinaan yang aku lontarkan padanya seperti menusuk dan merobek jantungku sendiri.

'Mamori…'

"Akh!" aku tersungkur di tanah dengan tidak berdaya sambil terus memegangi tangan kiriku.

"Hi… Hiruma…" aku menyebut namanya. Ya! Aku menyebutnya!

"A-aku… Membutuhkanmu, Hiruma-kun…" tak terasa air mataku menetes membasahi tanah. Perlahan, pandanganku mulai redup seakan cahaya menjauh dariku. Gelap.

Hiruma POV

"MAMORI!" aku terbangun dan berteriak menyebut nama seorang wanita yang membenciku. Tubuhku basah oleh keringat. Pandangan mataku tidak menentu. Tanganku terus menggenggam selimut yang sedang meliliti tubuku.

"BRAKKK!" aku menghantam keras sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"SIALAN!" umpatku.

"Apa peduliku terhadap wanita yang sudah menghinaku di depan umum, ha?" kesalku.

"Menyebalkan," aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju jendela berukuran besar yang terletak di kamarku.

Aku memandangi keadaan lingkungan di luar sana. Begitu tenang. Tapi tak setenang hatiku yang sedang dihantui rasa gelisah. Perasaan gelisah yang liar dan sangat kuat.

'Mamori, apa kau baik-baik saja?'

Flashback On

"Hah…" seorang gadis membawa setumpukan dokumen dan berjalan menyusuri lorong markas tim Deimon Devil Bats.

"Sialan! Aku ditinggal sendiri dan disuruh mengurusi setumpukan dokumen merepotkan ini! Huh!" gadis itu terus mengomel sambil terus berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Che! Hiruma-kun memang kejam meninggalkanku sendiri dan menyuruhku mengurusi dokumen sialan ini!" dengan terus mengomel, gadis itu membuka (baca: menggeser) sebuah pintu dengan kakinya.

"Coba saja kalau ada Hiruma-kun di dekatku, pasti akan ku…" tiba-tiba omelan gadis itu terhenti karena matanya telah menangkap sesosok pria yang sedang dia bicarakan tadi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku di dekatmu, ha?"pria itu berkata tanpa memandang gadis itu.

"Hi… Hiruma-kun? Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya gadis itu gelagapan.

"Kau bertanya kenapa, hah? Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?" pria itu terus saja membelakangi gadis itu.

"Hi… Hiruma-kun, a…aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudmu,"

"BRAKK!" pria itu a.k.a Hiruma memukul dengan lumayan keras meja yang ada tepat di sampingnya dan berdiri membelakangi gadis itu.

"Hei, manager sialan!" panggil Hiruma.

"Eh?"

Hiruma membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu sampai bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Hiruma.

"Ap… Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Me… Menjauhlah!" gadis itu terus ketakutan.

"Jangan bergerak!" gadi itu melemparkan tumpukan dokumen yang dia bawa tadi ke arah Hiruma.

"Mamori…" Hiruma menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Hah?" gadis itu terkejut karena Hiruma sudah memegang pundaknya dengan erat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan perasaan ini…" Hiruma menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Ai shiteru, Mamori," Hiruma mengecup lembut bibir Mamori.

"Ai shiteru, Hiruma-kun…" Mamori menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hiruma.

"Aku janji, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan tidak akan menyakitimu, Mamori…"

End of Flashback

Mamori POV

"Engh…?" aku mengerjapkan mataku. Dan sedikit bingung dengan kondisiku yang sekarang.

Kepalaku berat dan pening. Aku menyentuh kepalaku dan terdapat perban yang melilit di kepalaku.

"Eh? Dimana aku?" aku melihat di sekilingku. Aku melihat di samping kananku. Infus.

"Ini? Rumah sakit?" aku mulai berasumsi bahwa aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah, siapa yang membawa aku kemari?

"CKLEK…" sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar di telingaku.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar, ya?" sebuah suara sukses membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau…? Apa yang terjadi denganku?" kataku terkejut.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan. Dan aku yang membawamu kemari. Apakah tangan kirimu masih sakit?" tanya orang itu yang rupanya pria misterius yang aku lihat di taman saat sedang bersama si brengsek Agon.

"Ah? Um…. Ya, begitulah…" aku melirik ke tangan kiriku yang terlilit perban.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah dulu," pria misterius itu membalikkan badannya dan seakan ingin pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ah iya, tunggu!"

"Hn?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku Clifford D. Lewis. Panggil saja aku Clifford. Kau?"

"Mamori Anezaki. Panggil saja aku Mamori,"

"Oh, Mamori, ya? Berhati-hatilah jika bertemu dengan Agon Kongo. Dia memang gila wanita," Clifford tersenyum miring.

"Ah iya… Em… Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, Clifford,"

"Hn… Iya. Senang membantumu. Beristirahatlah, Mamori," Clifford pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya diam membisu saat dia pergi meninggalkanku. Dia begitu berkarisma dan mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan seorang wanita. Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat wajah Clifford.

'Hei, baka! Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?' pikirku. Lalu aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

07.28 p.m…

'Mamori….'

'Hiruma… Kenapa Hiruma? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?'

'Mamori, gomenasai…'

'Tidak! Aku tidak bisa, Hiruma-kun…'

'Aku mohon, Mamori. Aku tersesat sekarang. Tolong… Tolong aku…

'Onegai…'

"HAH!" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku pusing dan nafasku tidak beraturan. Aku mencengkeram dadaku karena begitu sesak.

"Mamori?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan menyapaku.

"Ada apa, Mamori? Kau kenapa?" orang itu mendekatiku dengan setengah berlari.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Clifford," kataku meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin? Kenapa nafasmu tersengal-sengal begitu?" Clifford menurunkan resleting jaketnya.

"Yakin,"

"Oh iya, aku membawakan makanan untukmu," Clifford memberikanku kantung plastik yang berisi makanan.

"Ah, maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkanmu. Dan terima kasih atas makanannya,"

"Hei, Mamori! Santai saja. Aku senang membantumu kok," terlihat Clifford tersenyum miring.

'DEG!' jantungku berhenti berdegup. Pupil mataku mengecil. Astaga, kami-sama! Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kurasakan?

"Mamori?" Clifford melambaikan tangannya di depan mataku dan itu sukses membuatku tersadar kembali.

"Eh? I-iya maaf…" aku tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Segera makan makanan itu dan istirahatlah lagi. Kemungkinan besok kau bisa kembali pulang ke rumahmu,"

"Em, iya… Oh iya, apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku.

"Sudah. Tadi aku sudah makan duluan bersama teman-temanku," kata Clifford dan dia duduk di sampin tempat tidurku berbaring.

"Eh?" mendadak wajahku merona.

"Hn? Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku duduk disini?" tanya Clifford.

"Ti-tidak kok…" aku segera menyantap makananku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, asalmu dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Amerika,"

"Uhuk…uhuk…!" aku tersedak saat mendengar daerah asalnya.

"Amerika?" kataku terkejut.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itukan jauh sekali. Untuk apa kau ke Jepang?"

"Untuk bertemu dengan seseorang,"

"Seseorang? Kekasih?"

"Tidak. Seseorang. Lebih tepatnya musuhku. Aku ingin menantangnya pertanding dengan timku,"

"Em? Pertandingan seperti apa?"

"American football,"

"Eh? Kamu pemain american football?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Oh iya, memangnya siapa musuhmu itu? Apa dia sangat hebat?"

"Ya. Ku akui skill bermainnya sangat hebat dan segala pemikirannya sangat luar biasa,"

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku semakin penasaran.

"Dia adalah…"

"Yoichi Hiruma…"

~Tsuzuku~

Hiyaaaa…. Akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga! Kependekan ya? Sekali lagi boku minta maaf karena update yang sangat lama! *bow*. Boku harap minna-san tidak melupakan fict kuno boku ini! Maaf juga karena boku gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Kriti dan saran sangat dibutuhkan disini. Mind to review?


End file.
